Dark Magic Prince
by Shadamyfanno1
Summary: shadow is the prince of darkness and he is in search for a queen. set in medival times for anyone who didnt know.
1. Chapter 1

I take you to a time long before now. To a time of when darkness ruled the land. The presences of evil hung in the air like thick smoke or dark clouds blocking out all things happy and good. In his castle was the soon to be king, prince shadow. His father was in his last days because of a dreadful disease he had. Luckily the disease could not be spread by physical contact. He wanted his son to marry soon before he died. As prince shadow sat on his throne, he was thinking about the perfect bride for him as usual. _First she has to be beautiful, have a great body, has to have a lovely personality and finally she has to be easy to control so that she wont rebel against her marriage to me._ He thought to himself greedily.

He then realized something. "Where are the guards I sent out this morning?" you see since the king is sick he cant make the decisions anymore so the prince has to and one of his decisions was that he would send out a group of his soldiers to find him the perfect bride. But they would always fail him and he would always release the women they had brought. Just then a messenger who was gasping for air came bursting in. "I said where are my guards" prince shadow asked again getting slightly irrated about the fact that he had to repeat something twice to be heard. "My… lord… they have… just arrived" the messenger said in between huffs. "Well then send them in" shadow said waving a hand forward.

As if right on crew a group of men wearing amour that was slightly dirty came in with a group of terrified women that were chained. As soon as they had entered the soldiers bowed in respect to him. "Prince Shadow we have found these women near the town of Emerald Square. Me and my men hope that they are to your liking" the leader said while shadow came to examine them. As he got closer he could clearly see the fear in their eyes. One of them was a purple hedgehog, a yellow fox, a blue sallow, a white cat and a red horse. Even though they were more beautiful then the previous that were brought to him he could see some things wrong with them. Like for instants one had a horrible nose or so. Turning his back on them shadow let out a fustered sigh.

While having his back to them he said "release them for they are not the dream bride I was hoping to marry" "but sire…" the leader was silenced by a death glare. " I said release them. NOW!" prince shadow shouted with an expression that said 'don't mess with me'. The leader knew better than to argue with him so with an order to his men he left the room while pulling the women who had confused expressions on their faces. Soon after they had left shadow went back to his throne._ When ever I send them out they always seem to be able to fail me. Maybe I should go for a change. Besides I am the only one that knows the type of girl I like. _Prince shadow thought to himself with a now evil grin. He decided that he would leave to Emerald Square tomorrow early in the morning after the sun had risen up in the sky. The next day and prince shadow was making his way to Emerald Square.

He reached Emerald Square about one 'o' clock in the afternoon. Shadow was wearing peasant clothing so that he could blend in. Emerald Square was like any peasant village. It had small houses that were tightly packed and some had smoke coming out of the chimney. Fruit and vegetables stalls were dotted here and there. They had all the fruits and vegs you could possibly think of. The village was surrounded by trees which was where shadow was hiding. Then something pink caught his attention. He couldn't see properly from this distance so he got closer. Now he could see clearly. It was a pink hedgehog who was happily walking. 

_Dang look at the way she swaggers her hot body and look at that beautiful face of hers. Now that's the type of bride I would like to have._ Shadow thought to himself as he was watching her. She was wearing a pair of brown trousers, a brown jumper which was on top of a white long sleeved shirt showing off her lovely hourglass figure that was right for the face. Her lips looked like a pirate's chest that hid something to precious and beautiful that any man would fight for her just to get a taste of her. Her eyes were the colour of the most the rarest emerald in the world. She was also wearing a pair of matching brown boots. She then spotted two children fighting over some marbles. "Not again" she groaned making her way to them.

Shadow noticed how swiftly she could move in a tightly packed crowd. "Jet, storm what did I tell you about fighting" she said when she had finally made it through the crowd. They instantly stopped fighting at the sound of her voice. They slowly turned around to face her. "Sorry Amy" said jet who had a sad expression on his face. _So that is what her name is. Amy. Hey I like the way it sounds when I say it. Okay maybe in my case when I think of it. _Shadow thought to himself.

"But he took my marbles" exclaimed jet pointing at storm. "What are you talking about? You took my marbles" storm said pointing back at jet. "I've got an idea. How about I give some of my special marbles to storm so that he could give some to jet while jet gives some of his to storm" Amy said while getting hers out which she magically seemed to have with her. She handed them to storm while he admired them. "Thank you Amy" storm and jet said together giving each other marbles. Satisfied at what she had done she went off home. On the way to her house she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. When she reached her place she just had to make sure so she sent a glance at the forest but couldn't see anyone. With a shrug of her shoulders she went inside.

As shadow watched he hutched up a plan to get Amy. He decided that he would kidnap her in the middle of the night. As shadow walked away he could feel the excitement building up inside of him.

Soon night time came and lightning crackled in the sky and thunder boomed in the night. Amy was sleeping peacefully until then. She now thrashed about in the covers from both the storm and a horrible nightmare. Prince shadow sat on a chair in the shadows trying to get her awake by the nightmare. She soon awoke with a blood curling scream. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" she sat up with sweat dripping down her face, shivering and panting heavily. She looked around the dark room a set her eyes on the corner where shadow was hiding. Shadow couldn't really see what colour her eyes were.

She slid out of bed and walked over to a candle and lit it. Shadow wasn't having any of that so he ran past her really quick. The candle instantly went out. Amy had a confused expression on her face as she relit it. Again it went out. She then could feel another's presences which sent a shiver down her spine and Goosebumps to appear on her arms.

She then slowly turned to corner to where shadow was hiding and saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at her. She dropped the candle and slowly started to walk backwards whimpering a little when he started to follow. "W-wh-who a-are y-you a- and what do you want?" she asked clearly scared out of her mind. Shadow didn't answer.

"Ok Amy this is just a bad dream. If you just get up then you will properbaly find your self in bed." She said to her self. She pinched her self really hard therefore giving out a yelp of pain. "Ok you're not dreaming. What are you going to do now?" she exclaimed while shadow had a smirk on his face. This all slightly amusing for him. "You are going to do nothing" shadow said slightly angry that she would even think about harming him in anyway.

When her back hit the wall she looked around fanatically to find an escape but found none. She then looked behind shadow to the door a plan forming in her head. But before she could have made a move shadow had her pined against the wall. He could smell her scent. She smelled of lavender and roses which was maddening for him. He could feel how soft and fragile her body was against his. That made his excitement rise again like earlier. He could see that she was trembling from head to toe and that she was developing tears in her eyes.

A weird silence filled the air expect for Amy panting while she tried to get away. "Let me go. I didn't do anything to you nor do I know you. What do you want with me?" Amy asked while tears ran down her face. Shadow looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"I simply need to take you somewhere" was what shadow said. Amy had a confused expression on her face puzzled through her tears at what he said. "But what if I don't want to go where you want to take me?" she asked challenging him. "Then you would leave me no choice but to take you by force" then he started to use his powers to make her fall asleep. When she had finally stopped trying to resist it she dropped down unconusises he picked her up and ran back to his castle. When he reached the castle he went straight to his room and carefully put the sleeping beauty down on the king sized bed.

After that he used his powers again to seal the door with dark magic so that in the morning when she awoke she wouldn't escape. When he had finished he turned to the pink hedgehog that was sleeping peacefully on his bed a thought came into his mind. _She sleeps like an angle. Fallen from heaven and into my arms. Now I just need to make her my bride. That shouldn't be too difficult He_ thought to himself. With that thought he went to sleep by the beauty that was soon to become his bride and fell asleep.

Morning soon came and as the sun spilled in it woke Amy up. She yawned and stretched not noticing the figure that was beside her. Amy walked over to the door and tried to open the door therefore revicving an electrocute from it. A shiver ran down shadows back making him wake up from his slumber. He half opened his eyes to see Amy rubbing the spot where she had been electrocuted. He walked up behind her and said "I hope you weren't trying to escape because if you were then I should strongly advise you to just stop" she turned around quickly to become faced to face with one of the most handsomest hedgehog she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

He had the body of an athletic person, with his face giving off that look of a superior being than anyone she had seen. He looked as if he could have been the son of Greek goddess, Venus. When he stood in the sunshine she thought he looked even more handsome. The way his eyes gave that look of pure evil yet at the same time pure goodness that didn't show on his face. She could feel an indescribable emotion that had only made its self known now at that exact moment. As she shivered from the intense look in his eyes he walked a little bit closer. Her thoughts were spinning around in her head making her dizzy. They all had something to do with taking him in her arms or landing her lips on to his.Questions were being begged to let out of her mouth but she couldn't bring herself to talk. It was like as if she had lost the will or right to.

Meanwhile the thoughts running around in shadows head all had something to do with Amy. The way the sunlight coated her figure gave her that angelic look while her eyes shone and shimmered in the light. Her hair flowed down her curves like a river and her face was more beautiful than ever. Everything about her was enchanting and was put into high definition now he was up close. Her features were softened by sleep making her look peaceful and calm but shadow knew for sure that she was the opposite inside. As his eyes slipped up and down her body he could feel desire pile up inside of him. The clothes were tight on her body showing off every curve that would make any man drool, young or old.

As they stood there feeling their desire for one another shadow found the courage to speak "I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. That door is barred with dark magic that only I can remove. One touch and it lets me know if you're trying to escape" shadow said, sounding as if he was choking on his salvia. Amy, having been brought out of her daydreaming thought in frustration _great just when I was hoping to go skipping home. I can't go through the window; otherwise I might hurt myself and make myself more vulnerable to whatever they might be trying to do with me. Let's just hope it isn't anything bad. _

"Oh and are you going to do if I try again?" Amy said, lifting her head up and challenging him. "You don't want to know what I would do. But maybe I could have you taken prisoner" shadow replied. He had not wanted to say death because then this beautiful angel would be stripped from him forever. And that was something he didn't want happening. He wanted his angel for the rest of his life and in the afterlife as well.

Amy instantly locked her mouth and dropped her eyes to the floor. "And if you have any questions you would like to ask then maybe now would be a good time to ask them, out in the open" shadow said, as if he had been reading her mind. "Ok well first where am I?" "You are at the castle of prince shadow and his unwell father" _of all the places why here? I hate his guts and for what he did to this whole damn country. At this rate it and its citizens will never heal. Let's just hope that I don't run into prince shadow himself. _"Who are you?" "I am he, prince shadow" _great not only am I in one of the worst places imaginable I am with him. Why god are you doing this to me?_ "And lastly what are going to do with me?" "I am simply going to make you my wife"

Amy felt shock take over her features as his words rang through her head. _What?! Never in my life am I going to get married to him. Over my dead body._ "Why me of all the people?" "Let's just say that you shone out from the rest" with a nod of her head, Amy went to the bed and sat on it, all the while keeping her eyes on shadow.

Silence made its self known after that. As Amy was playing with her hair twisting it around and around her finger while shadow was looking at things in the room as if he had never seen them before. While they were bored out of their minds a deep rumbling sound erupted from Amy's belly. As she rubbed it tenderly, shadow laughed a little and when he regained control of himself said "come let's have breakfast. Even though I am know for my cruelty I am not that cruel to let you starve to death. But first you might probably like to get changed first. Wait here while I get some clothes for you to change into"

With that he was out of the room and entering the one opposite from the one she was in. Moments later he came back with a green sundress draped over his arm. "Here is something for you to get changed. It may not be your size but at least you have something more comfortable to wear. I will be outside so you can change peacefully" and with the click of the door he was out again.

As Amy was getting changed she thought about what he said earlier about shining out from the rest._ I know I am not special. I mean no one is. Then do I get the feeling that he is right about that? Oh well I will question this later._ When she finished she found shadow leaning against the wall, eyes closed, a thoughtful look on his face.

Amy cleared her throat loudly enough for him to hear. As he opened his eyes a breath taking sight welcomed him. The dress matched the colour of her eyes and made her more beautiful then possible. He could feel desire swirl up again and thoughts about carrying her to his bed or pining her against the wall, while allowing his mouth to travel all over her body.

As shadow stood there star struck Amy couldn't help but giggle slightly at his silly reaction. As soon as he was brought back to his senses she immediately locked her mouth, afraid of what he might do to her for laughing. As they stood there Amy spoke in a tiny voice asked "It looks that good?"

As shadow was shaking his head from side to side he answered her "You look deli... I mean great. Did you know that was my mother's when she was alive? Pure shock showed on her face. _Why would he give me something that belonged to his dead mother? _ "I thought it would look good on you. She was roughly the same as you so I thought it was would ok for you to wear" shadow explained, as if he had read her mind.

"Thank you for the dress" Amy said. "Come I will show you where we are going to have our breakfast" shadow said, sticking his arm out. Arm in arm they walked to the dining hall to see it piled with stuff like fruit, bread or any other food you could possibly imagine. As they sat opposite from each they kept making notes on how the ate in their minds.

After breakfast shadow had some errands that needed doing so he left Amy alone in the room.

Well second chapter. I felt as if shadow was switching from his usual character to someone completely different. And I thought that Amy was too trusting and some of it didn't make sense. What do you guys think? Also please mind the errors in the fanfic. Don't own any of the characters. 


	3. Chapter 3

When shadow had gotten back he found his soon-to-be-bride sleeping. He sat down on a stool that was near the bed and gazed at her sleeping. He took in her features. The way her body was positioned, how her hair was spread all over the place, her peaceful expression on her face. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her here, with him. He then went to the loo and the library to catch up on some reading.

When he got back to his room he found her still sleeping but in a different position. As he went to sit back down again next to her, he could notice how big her breasts were when they moved up and down in the breathing motion._ Oh my gosh! Look at the size of them. Is she pregnant or something? Or they suppose be to like that? Whatever way I want to hold them_. As he kept looking at her, he could feel desire swell up and soon he found his mouth watering at the sight of her body.

He could feel his manhood harden with need of being inside of her. He fought with his brain on wither to take her into his arms or to wait until they were married. He decided with waiting but he knew it was going to be hard to ignore the passion he felt for her. He was curious to know what she would dream of, so using his powers he invaded her dream.

_The dream..._

_There she was sitting on a bench with her back to him. Shadow frowned in anger because he had never met anyone that had turned his back on him. But soon he found that he was walking towards her. When she turned around shadow was met with a very gorgeous smile. As he held in his breath she stood up and walked passed him. _

_When he looked back in confusion he saw something he didn't want to see. Amy was being held by a blue hedgehog with green eyes. His quills were down and he was wearing a smile of relief and of happiness of finding his loved one. _

_As shadow fumed with anger he listened to the conversation "my love I have finally found you. Come let us kiss under the light of the moon" said the hedgehog starting to lean in but was stopped by a hand to the chest. "Sonic we cannot. Not with the king watching every little thing I do. You might have to wait a little though because I have decided to run away" shadow felt more anger seep into him at that. _

"_Wont he just try and capture you if he found out?" sonic asked afraid for Amy. "I would risk anything to get away from the king and to save our love. Remember we were about to marry were we not?" shadow was shocked at this. Not only were they planning to run away but they were also going to resume what they had started of their life together. _

_(Fades out)_

As shadow stood there beside the bed, he was shocked to the core. Not only was there a blue hedgehog out there waiting for them to be married but she was also planning to escape from him. As shadow stormed out of the room he went to the stables, he got out his fastest horse and galloped all the way to Emerald city, where he would find the blue hedgehog. As he thought over it he mumbled out "well looks as if I have some competition". The sky was filled with thunder and lightning as he rode on, to exterminate the blue hedgehog.

So how was it? Bad or good. R and R.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Fanfiction Readers/Writers

Sorry for taking a long leave of absence without explaining myself. I'm writing this note to say that I will be continuing the fanfics I've started but on another profile because of the following reasons: I feel that my fanfics seem a bit immature and also very poorly written as well as having the idea behind the fanfic badly explained within the fanfic. It's also because I felt a need for change for a new profile.

So that means I will be reposting my fanfics onto the new profile but in a better presented way. So I might take a while but I promise to have it all on the new profile by Christmas if not January.

Yours sincerely

Shadamyfanno1

P.S: Thanks for the support you've given me


End file.
